degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 18. "Black Widow"
Episode 18. "Black Widow" Central Character: Matt Lizzy is walking in the forest, trying to clear her mind of Brandon and Guddon’s conversation from the night before. She sees Matt by a tree, inserting a needling into his hip. Lizzy: What the hell are you doing? Matt, startled, gets up. Matt: Lizzy...it’s not what it looks like. Lizzy: First our President turns out to be a druggy, and now one of our doctors. Matt: I’m not doing drugs. I’m working on a breakthrough. Lizzy: A what? Matt: An experiment that I’ve been working on for years. Matt picks up a jar with spiders in it. Lizzy: Oh my God. What the fuck? Why do you have that? Matt: Listen. These are medusa spiders. They’re extremely rare, but somehow, this island has an abundance of them. Lizzy: Ok…? Matt: The venom in the spiders cause paralysis. One bite, and you won’t be able to move. Lizzy: So...what exactly are you trying to do? Matt: I’ve been working on a way to prevent the spread of diseases in the human body. From small things like relieving pain, to as far as freezing cancer cells. I have this chronic back pain, and I was trying to perfect this...this medicine. Lizzy: You’re crazy, you know that, Arzt? But, this is actually kinda interesting. Matt: This is the one good thing this island has done for me. I’m trying to collect as many spiders as I can to take back home. It means so much to me that this experiment ends up successful. Lizzy nods, contemplating. Lizzy: Well...I’m rooting for you. Matt: Thanks. Lizzy smirks. .*Flashback* Matt is seen in a science classroom, with a jar on the table. There is a spider in the jar. Another teacher walks into the room. Teacher: Arzt. What are you doing in here? Matt: Working on my research. Teacher: But today’s pizza day in the lounge. Matt: I’m not hungry. The teacher closes Matt’s laptop. Teacher: Did you hear me? Pizza. In the lounge. Matt: What do you want? Teacher: I’m inviting you to hang out with the rest of us and stop being a creepy loner. And no, your spiders don’t count as friends. Matt: Do you understand what this research can do for the future of medicine? Teacher: Can I give it to you straight, doc? Nobody will want to inject themselves with spider venom. No one. Matt: You’re wrong. I’ve already got someone willing to test it out. Teacher: Who’s dumb enough to do that? Matt opens a folder and shows the teacher a picture of a woman with notes underneath. Matt: Her name is Ashlie. She was diagnosed with brain cancer. It was caught late and there’s nothing that can be done. She’s willing to let me help her stop the spreading of her cancer cells so the doctors can have a chance at operating on her. Teacher: Aren’t there liability issues with this? Matt: I’ve got her consent in writing. This could be the beginning of something revolutionary. And while you stay in this run down school eating pizza on your lunch break, I’m going to be known as a God. Cut to a research lab, where Matt and Ashlie are sitting. Matt: You know, you can back out at any moment, Ashlie. Ashlie: This is my last hope. I need to do whatever it takes. Ashlie turns around. Matt begins inserting a needle into the back of her neck. Ashlie inhales and exhales hastily. Matt: Relax, aha. Matt takes the needle out, and turns Ashlie around. Matt: All done. Ashlie smiles at him, and he smiles back. ' ' Xav is in the communication station, eating cooked boar he hunted. He holds his hand out and offers some to Chris, tied up in the corner. Chris shakes his head. Xav: So… Chris shoots Xav a look. Xav: Don’t you have shifts to guard the tower? Or is this where you are all day, everyday? Chris: You’ve overstayed your welcome. I’d run now before the rest of my military take back the tower. Xav: It’s been days. My guess is, we’re gonna be here for a while. Xav once again tries to offer Chris food. Chris shakes his head again. Xav: You need to eat someday. Chris: Pull the carpet. Xav gives a confused look, and does as Chris says. He sees a hatch on the floor and opens it. There are stairs that lead down. Xav: What’s down there? Chris: Good food. Xav smirks and heads out of the station, calling for Gage up at the tower. Xav: Gage! Gage: Not interested. Xav: You’ll wanna come down for this. Xav and Gage are down in the hatch and look at all of the food. Gage: Holy fuck. He grabs as much boxes as he can. Xav: Whoa, slow down there buddy. You might wanna ration. Gage: It’ll be a long raft ride. Xav: Shit...I forgot to tell you. Gage: What? Xav: Your spot on the raft has been taken. Gage: What? How? Why? Xav: Nick told me he put Cam on the raft. I...I told him it seemed like a good idea. Gage: Why would you do that? Xav: Because I’m worried about you. You should be here where it’s safe and stable. Gage: The only reason why I volunteered to go on the raft was to leave this fucking island behind. It’s brought nothing but bullshit. Xav: Look, we’ve all lost people on here. We’re a team, so when one of us dies, we all hurt. Gage shakes his head, drops the boxes, and goes up the stairs. He sees that Chris is gone and he hears an engine starting up from outside. He runs out of the station and sees the jeep driving off. Gage: Hey! Gage chases after the jeep. Chris has a hard time driving it because of his wounded leg, and he finds himself swerving into a tree. Gage sees it in shock and runs to the jeep, seeing Chris dead in the driver’s seat. Gage: Good riddance. Cut to the caves, where Cam and Nick approach Wandy and Brittany’s cot. Empty. They see Tori walking by. Cam: Hey, have you seen the girls anywhere? Tori: Um, nope. Why? Nick: We just needed to talk to them about something. Tori: I’ll let you know if I see them. Cam: Thanks. Cut to Wandy and Brittany, who are walking by a river, away from the caves. Wandy: Brittany, you can’t do this. Brittany: Everybody will hate me. I’ll be in big trouble. Wandy: So, where are you gonna go? Brittany: I wanna find Red and live with him and his mom. Wandy: I don’t think I trust this Red kid. Brittany: He’s my friend. He just wanted some friends. Wandy: I can’t leave you, Britt. So I’ll go wherever you’re going, but I really think we should go back to the caves. Nothing bad will happen to you. They’ve already started rebuilding the raft. Brittany: I want to find Red. Brittany continues walking, with Wandy following. Cut to a hut in the village, where Kelly, Triggerfinger and Sarah sit drinking tea. The host sits with them. Sarah: Thank you, again, for letting Triggerfinger and I stay here. Host: It’s no problem. Anything for our saviours. Kelly: We’re no saviours. Our plan last night failed. Citizens were killed right there in the market. Several of our Resistance members were arrested. Triggerfinger: Including Cece. Sarah: We’ll get her. Don’t worry. Kelly: We need to get her quick. I overheard Elle back at the army base. The executions could happen as soon as today. Triggerfinger: Today? I thought we’d have more time. Sarah: Then we need to pull this off quickly. Cut to the village centre, where the citizens are gathered around a large stage. On the stage, Resistance members, including Cece, are tied up to stakes. Dani approaches the front, guarded by several soldiers. Dani: Last night’s act of terrorism was shameful. I’m disgusted with you all. Uprising against this military that has protected you time and time again from outside invaders. From the Dharma Initiative. We have no tolerance for terrorists. That’s what these traitors on this stage are. They decided to commit this treason during the Sun Festival, so may the last thing they feel be flames. Dani raises her hand to signal the execution. She and her soldiers walk off the stage and to the throne set up for her. Soldiers begin burning the stakes with torches. The Resistance members begin to scream and struggle to get free. Suddenly, Triggerfinger leaps from the audience to the stage and charges at Cece through the flames, knocking both of them down behind the stage. A jeep then pulls up as Triggerfinger uses a knife to cut Cece free and the two of them get into the jeep. Soldiers shoot at the jeep, but it gets away. Kelly, amongst the shooters, smiles as the jeep drives off. Cece and Triggerfinger sit in the back seat, with Sarah and two other Resistance members sit in the front. Cece reveals burns on her legs and arms. Triggerfinger: Mija, are you ok? Cece: I’m fine, I’m fine. I can’t believe you did that. Triggerfinger: I will never let anything happen to you. Triggerfinger and Cece hug as the jeep continues driving. Cut to the infirmary, where Matt and Yazzy are cleaning medical equipment. Yazzy stumbles upon the jar of spiders and shrieks. Matt: Hey, hey. It’s alright. They’re just my spiders. Yazzy: Just your spiders? Matt: They’re apart of an experiment. Yazzy: God dammit, Frankenstein. Matt: Make fun now, but soon, these babies are going to get me a Nobel Prize. Yazzy: Do I even wanna know? Matt: I’ve already said too much. Not trying to have this idea stolen from me. Yazzy: Trust me, spiders will be the least of my concerns when I get off this island. I’m going to treat myself to a year-long vacation. Matt: You’re really going to get on a plane after all of this? Yazzy: True. Maybe a boat cruise. Matt: Yeah, well, spiders will either make or break my future. Ironic since they’ve already fucked things up for me. Yazzy: Failed experiment? Matt: Oh yeah. Yazzy: Well, failure is just another reason to improve. If we let our mistakes define us, we wouldn’t grow. Matt: What’s your biggest mistake? Yazzy: I haven’t made it yet. My biggest mistake would’ve been letting the entire world tell me how to live my life. I wouldn’t have been with the love of my life. I wouldn’t have been happy with the things I would’ve accomplished. Matt: I thought this island was the worst thing that could’ve happened in my life. But, it’s given me a lot of time to think about my next choices. Yazzy: And what will those be? Matt: They start with not letting the world tell me how to live my life. Matt and Yazzy chuckle. .*Flashback* Matt is in his living room, drinking a glass of whiskey, with the lights turned off and the TV on. A news story on the death of a woman is playing. A picture of Ashlie is shown on the screen. Matt tears as he watches the news, and he throws his glass at the wall behind the TV. Sirens are heard outside, and cop lights shine from the window. Sullen, he continues to look at the TV, awaiting his fate. .*Present* Lizzy is sitting in her living area, looking at the homemade ring on her finger. Brandon arrives. Brandon: It’s official. Wandy and Brittany are AWOL. Could things get any worse? Brandon takes off his shirt and tries giving Lizzy a hug, but she pushes him away. Brandon: What’s up? Lizzy: What’s going on between you and Guddon? Brandon: What do you mean? Lizzy: Since the beginning you two have been joined at the hip. There’s something going on between you two, and I wanna know. Brandon: I thought you were over the jealousy of my friendship with her. Lizzy: It’s not jealousy. It’s anger. There’s something you’re not telling me, and I want to know what it is. Brandon: Where is this coming from? Lizzy: The Dharma Initiative. Brandon’s eyebrows raise. Lizzy: Yeah, I heard you last night. Talking about how we’re never getting off the island. You need to tell me the truth, Brandon. Right now. Brandon: I can’t. Lizzy shakes her head and kneels on the floor, picking up a jar. There are a few spiders in it. Brandon: What are you doing? What is that? Lizzy opens the jar and dumps it onto his shirtless body. He tries brushing them off himself. Brandon: Lizzy, what the hell is the matter with you? Lizzy: Don’t worry. I just needed to make sure you’d talk to me. Soon, you won’t be able to move. And then you’ll have to tell me the truth. Brandon feels his body twitch and he begins to drop to the ground, on his back. Brandon: Lizzy… Lizzy: Tell me. The truth. Brandon: I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Lizzy: Meant for what to happen? Brandon: It’s my fault that we’re here. That we crashed. Lizzy: You’re not making any sense. Brandon: The Dharma Initiative hired me over a year ago to get things done. To make sure things run smoothly. To make sure they stay hidden from governments and the feds. Lizzy: What are they? Brandon: The less you know about them the better. You wanna know about me and Guddon? She was my assignment. She worked for Dharma, too, as their researcher. Her archeologist team found a gem that was the key to finding this island. Lizzy: You’re lying. Brandon: I’m not. She wanted to escape Dharma, and she tried selling it to a museum. But I was sent to retrieve the gem and bring it back to Los Angeles. The gem caused the crash. Lizzy: I thought Damian arrested Guddon and had the gem. Brandon: She got caught with it, but I managed to steal it back. I’m so sorry, Lizzy. Lizzy: You and Guddon said the Dharma Initiative is coming. What will happen? Brandon: They used this island as their military base decades ago before they were driven out. They’re coming back to reclaim it. And I don’t think they’ll let us out. Lizzy: And you kept all of this from me. For over a year. Brandon: I’m so, so, so sorry. This doesn’t change how I feel about you. I love you, Lizzy. I married you because I love you. Lizzy, in tears, shakes her head, trying to process everything that Brandon told her. She looks at Brandon and sees him motionless, not breathing. Lizzy: Brandon? Brandon? She tries to feel a pulse, and then performs CPR on him. Lizzy: No, no, please Brandon. Don’t do this, please. She begins beating onto his chest, screaming in tears. Cut to a cave opening with butterflies all along the outline. Brittany and Wandy are seen approaching it. Brittany: Butterflies. Wandy: Whoa. Red is seen running out of the opening and approaches the girls. Red: Brittany! Brittany: Red! The two hug. A woman is seen walking out of the cave. Woman: Hello, girls. Wandy: Hi. Are you Red’s mother? Woman: Yes, yes I am. Call me Michi. Category:Blog posts